


Rituals

by Marshmellowtoast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon Summoning, Human!zenyatta, M/M, demon!genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtoast/pseuds/Marshmellowtoast
Summary: Zenyatta takes a test





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly uploading things that I forgot to upload.

Tradition dictated that at a certain point in one’s training in the order to summon and deal with a demon. It was often the point at which most gave up their training, contenting themselves with smaller positions to keep the wheels of the order turning, or pushing forward with their hard work and achieving full status. How it was handled would be up to the summoner, some chose violence as their means to win choosing a creature to test the strengths and challenging it in combat. Others used magic to prove themselves, forcing the demons to bend to their will. The test was well know as a harsh one, for every person that passed the test, two more were bound to fail. A group of the already initiated were kept present for the ritual, in the event that the candidate would fail. 

 

When it was his turn to undertake this test, he prepared for it differently than most, only a few charms, and his mala for protection. Stepping into the ritual chamber, he took not of the others gathered around the room and bowed to them before getting to work. Every part of the ceremony had to be precise and carefully set up to prevent a failure from the very start. He had not considered what he wished to summon before hand, simply building the spell to bring something forward and hold it. Still he knew himself well enough to have an idea as to what kind of creature would respond to his call. 

 

As the last line was set and the scant items needed were set in place, he slashed a finger and let his blood spill into the circle. A soft light took hold of the lines, and an instant a creature had taken form, soft wisps of ethereal smoke rolling off it’s form. His guess had been correct, standing there taking in it’s surroundings in all it’s glory, was an incubus. Pale white skin contrasted with vibrant green tattoos that curled and twisted around his mostly exposed body. Steeling himself, he reined in his thoughts and looked away from the enticing body to focus solely on the creature’s eyes. 

 

“What a pleasing morsel has drawn me” cooed the creature, it stalked towards the edge, it’s every move trying to draw him into the circle and out of the reach of help. “Were you hoping we could put on a show in front of all these people? I must confess I am a rather shy boy, and I’d rather get you know you a little more intimately we play like that.” The flicker of his tail caught Zenyatta’s attention, and he fought not to trace it’s path to where it was connected. 

 

Clearing his throat, he checked his wards one last time before pushing his will against the edge where the demon stood. 

 

“Unfortunately I do not believe that will be the case for our current meeting. I believe it is only fair to tell you why you are here. This is a-”

 

“I am well aware of where I am morsel. It is no secret amongst our people as to what goes on with this little group. We have lost a handful of stragglers to you, and a few parties were interested in what had happened.” He said, frustration leaking into his tone. “While I by no means care about their well-being, in the name of the same fairness, I am nothing like them and I will not be pushed around by the same means they have.”

 

“It was not my intention to do anything so barbaric.” He admitted. “Brute force in either of the forms my colleges choose, I would prefer to make a more beneficial arrangement for us both if possible.”

 

The demon backed away from the edge, pacing the circle “And what kind of arrangement were you thinking of? Something where I sleep at your feet each night and come at your beck and call? Never leaving your side unless you allow me? That is the offer that most try to give me, and I should not have to tell you how poorly it goes over.” He said, reaching over he let his claw trace the border of the circle, watching as they cut into the spell and parted it easily. 

 

“Nothing of the sort. With how much you seem to know of our dealings, I have to admit that I aware of what is required for your kind to flourish. Knowing the little that I would like to make you a deal, or even if you prefer a wager.” He said, trying to keep his voice confident. 

 

His pacing stopped, and the demon looked back at him. “A wage with a demon is a dangerous thing, morsel. You could end up losing more than you planned to. Losing your life would be the least of your worries.” He warned, letting his hand fall back to his side. “If we were to make a deal or even a wager, what would you wish to gain? What would you wish to bet?” the playful tone had begun to creep back into his words and Zenyatta felt a swell of hope that he had piqued his interest. 

 

“You may probably surmise that I have little in the way of worldly possessions, and I doubt you would be interested should I have them. What I wish to offer is an opportunity to work along side me, a chance to try and corrupt the soul of a monk. If I were to lose my soul would be yours to claim, you would have possession of someone who could help fell of others like me or even help to dispatch demons that you don’t wish to deal with.” He said, he had practiced this speech many times, unwilling to allow himself to be shaken at such a vital moment. “As to the energy you require, I will be able to provide it while you are with me.”

 

At first he did not respond completing the circle to stand in front of him once more. Without warning, a clawed hand reached out and grabbed him, dragging him forward into the circle. The markings changed as he entered, snapping to a looping demonic script. A quick gesture from the demon and the guards present all snapped to attention, filling out of the room quickly. 

 

“Deal.” Said the demon, pulling him in close. “You’ve been intriguing enough so far morsel, and I have been so lonely since my brother left home. Playing with you for a time should be fun.” 

 

Hands cupped his cheeks and the demon pulled him in for a kiss, gently at first but deepening quickly, his tongue easily parting his lips. A cord of power came along with it, it’s hooks digging into his very being and holding fast.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](marsh-mellow-toast.tumblr.com)


End file.
